Gyilkos Bosszú
by Tamee
Summary: Tökéletes napnak indul, két tökéletesen boldog és szerelmes embernek. Azonban egy gyilkosság képes mindent tönkretenni. Ezek után a lány egyedül marad, nincs senkije se. Bosszút esküszik. Ám bosszúja beteljesedésekor elkapják, és így már nem ő dönt.
1. Chapter 1

Tökéletes napnak ígérkezett. A lány boldogan sétált kezében egy nagy kosárral a park felé, ahova a szerelmével találkozót beszéltek. A parkban volt egy kis tó, melyen egy híd vezetett át. A lány a híd közepén megállt, hogy megcsodálja a víztükrén megcsillanó napsugarak színjátékát. A göndör haja ki volt engedve, és óvatosan a vállára hullott. A ruhái vidám színekben pompáztak és kék szeméből határtalan boldogság sütött. Hamarosan elért egy nagy tölgy alá, mely kedves kis árnyékot és menedéket nyújtott a fiatal szerelmeseknek. A lány letelepedett a fa tövébe a fiúra várva, majd örömmel figyelte a parkban játszó gyerekeket, babakocsikat toló kismamákat, vidám fiatalokat és a békés öreg párokat. A park évek alatt lassan a nyugalom színterévé vált. Itt senki sem veszekedett, csak örömteljesen beszélgetett. Miközben belemerült az emberek figyelésébe, hirtelen egy kisfiút látott a tó partján, amint épp a tóba esett labdája után nyúl. Minden másodpercek kérdése volt. A lány felugrott helyéről, majd a kisfiúhoz rohant, épp mielőtt az beleesett volna a tóba.

-Vigyázz jobban magadra! Mit szólnának a szüleid, ha beleesnél a tóba? Segítek kiszedni neked a labdád, és aztán legyél óvatosabb! Menj csak játszani!-szidta meg kedvesen, majd odanyújtotta neki a labdáját.

Mosolyogva visszament a fa alá, majd elmerült a gondolataiban. Hirtelen két kéz tapadt a szemeire.

-Ki az?-kérdezte vidáman

-Egyet tippelhetsz!-szólt a fiú, majd finoman megcsókolta

-Úgy szeretlek!

-Ugye te is tudod, hogy én is téged? Valamint remélem, nem kellett rám túl sokat várnod!

-Sokat? Dehogy! Alig pár perce érkeztem én is csak. Valamint minden percem örömmel telt el, hisz rád vártam.

-Mit is csinálnék nélküled? Jobban szeretlek mindenkinél.

-Remélem is, hisz én is téged!

-Mi ronthatná el ezt a tökéletes napot?

Mintha csak erre várt volna, egy golyózápor szakadt a nyakukra. A lányt célozták, de a szerelmespár eldőlt, és így a fiút találták el. A lány ijedtében felsikoltott. A fiú fájdalmával küszködve elterült a puha füvön a lánytól pár méternyire. A lövések tovább folyatódtak, de a lány még így is odamerészkedett a fiúhoz. Látta, hogy a szívét találták el. Ekkorra már a fiúban alig volt erő, ezért a lány magához szorította, majd megpróbálta elállítani a vérzést mindhiába, miközben golyók süvítettek el e fejük mellett.

-Nem hagyhatsz itt!-szólt sírva

-Ha tehetném, nem hagynálak itt.

-Tarts ki! Sikerülni fog! A mentők biztos mindjárt ideérkeznek, ne add fel!-szólt, miközben egy golyó pont a vállát találta el.

-Bloom!-kiáltott fel a fiú

-Jól vagyok, Andy! Aggodalomra semmi ok! Ne velem törődj!

-Bloom, örülök, hogy megismerhettelek…

-Ne mondj ilyeneket! Az ismeretségünknek még közel sincs vége! Élni fogsz!

-Csókolj meg utoljára!

-Megcsókollak, de nem utoljára.-szólt, majd szavait be is váltotta

Ekkorra már nem lőttek rájuk. A lány felkiáltott:

-Mentőt, valaki! Vagy orvost! Valaki segítsen! Kérem!-sírt fel, de senki sem hallotta meg.

Ekkor a fiú már nem lélegzett. Meghalt, de a lány nem volt képes beletörődni.

-Andy! Mondj valamit! Bármit! Andy! Ne hagyj itt!-dőlt rá a halott fiú mellkasára, a vállába nyilalló fájdalommal küszködve.

Semmit sem ért el, de közben egyre több vért vesztett. Nem sokára egy fiatal nő futott oda hozzá.

-Jól vagy?

-Én…nem…vagyok…jól! De, ne velem törődjön! Andyvel!

Ekkor a nő a fiú nyakához nyúlt.

-Sajnálom, de meghalt. Kérlek, gyere velem! El kell látni a sebedet, valamint el kellene mondanod, hogy mit történt. Érte majd visszajön valaki, rendben?

-Nem, nincs rendben! Semmi sincs rendben! Nem halhatott meg! Ez nem lehet igaz! Kérem, hívjon mentőt!

-A mentő már hozza is a hordágyat! Bár, hogy őszinte legyek, ez felesleges. A klinikai halál már öt perce beállt, és így most már teljesen felesleges lenne újraélesztéssel próbálkozni. Ezen kívül, túl sok vért veszített. Egy ilyet senki sem élhet túl, legalábbis nem túl valószínű. De, nekünk most veled kell törődnünk! Te még túlélheted! Neked még nem mindegy! Gyere velem! A barátod sem szerette volna, ha azért, mert rajta próbálsz segíteni, meghalsz! Kérlek, hagyd, hagy segítsek!

-Rendben!-Egyezett bele, mikor már a fiút egy hordágyra tették.

A lányt is kórházba szállították. Miután ellátták, megérkezett az iménti rendőrnő, hogy kérdéseket tegyen fel neki.

-Szia! Én Stella Maloon vagyok, és meg szeretnélek kérni, hogy válaszolj néhány kérdésemre, rendben?

-Igen, rendben. – felelte hüppögve.

-Először is, hogy hívnak?

-Bloom vagyok, Bloom Peters.

-Hány éves vagy?

-19. Ön?

-Hát, felesleges magáznod, hisz csak egy évvel vagyok idősebb nálad.

-Egy évvel idősebb csak, és máris van munkája?

-Mondjuk úgy, hogy van egy ismerősöm a kapitányságon, aki beajánlott, egyelőre csak próbaidőre. De, visszatérve rád, miért voltál a parkban? Mesélj el mindent!

-A barátommal találkozót beszéltünk meg a parkban.

-Tudott erről valaki?

-Mi ketten.

-Senki más? Szülők? Lakótárs? Valaki más?

-Nem ismerem a szüleimet. Kisbaba korom óta csak egyik családtól a másikhoz kerültem. Most végre a saját lakásomban élek. Lakótársam nincsen, pedig jó lenne. Nem tartottam titokban ezt a találkozót, de nem is hirdettem senkinek. Nem hinném, hogy bárki más tudhatott volna erről a találkozóról. Bár, ha jobban belegondolok…

-Ha jobban belegondolsz?

-A főnökömnek szóltam, hogy a ma délutánt kihagyom. Ő nem valószínű, hogy bárkinek is elmondaná, de Mitzy hallotta.

-Ki az a Mitzy?

-Ő az egyik munkatársam. Szinte a teljes életünket együtt éltük le.

-Ha olyan jól ismer, akkor miért baj, ha tudja?

-Az az igazság, hogy úgy utáljuk egymást, mint a rosszpénzt. Mindenben mindig ő volt a jobb. Egyszer sikerült ezt megfordítanom, amikor találkoztam Andyvel, és azóta bármit megtenne, hogy megszerezze Andyt.

-Bármit?

-Bármit. Iszonyatosan elszánt egy nőszemély. Valamint, teljesen bele van zúgva Andybe.

-Köze lehet a lövöldözéshez?

-Akár még az is lehet.

-Ami a legfontosabb, a tárgytól eltérve, jobban vagy már?

-Igen, köszönöm. Andyvel mi történt? Meghalt?

-Igen, sajnálom. Figyelj, ha akarod, engem bármikor megkereshetsz, ha szükséged van egy kis baráti beszélgetésre. Itt is van a névjegy kártyám.

-Köszönöm szépen. Valószínűleg még beszélünk.

-Viszlát, Bloom!

-Viszlát Stella!

Miután a rendőrnő kiment, elsírta magát. Képtelen volt felfogni a barátja halálát. Ő többet jelentett neki mindenkinél, és mégis itt hagyta. Mi lesz így vele? Hogy fog nélküle élni? De, nem gondolkozhatott sokáig, mert bejött az orvosa. Szerencséjére hazaengedte, mivel nagyon szívós szervezete van, amivel sikerült túlélnie a lövést. Ezek után az orvos elkísérte egy szobába, ami televolt ruhákkal, ugyanis a véres ruhája rendőrségi bizonyíték volt. Miután felöltözött, buszra szállt és hazament. Azon az éjszakán meglehetősen keveset aludt. Másnap bement dolgozni, majd este, miután hazajött a fáradtságtól szinte azonnal összeesett, ezért egyből egyből befeküdt az ágyába. Így teltek a napok egészen Andy temetéséig. A temetésen találkozott Stellával, és aznap éjjel nem is haza, hanem hozzá ment, és így viszonylag sikerült jó állapotba hoznia magát. Másnap bement Stellával együtt az őrsre.

-Van már gyanúsítottatok?

-A legfőbb gyanúsított ebben az ügyben Mitzy. Valószínűleg szövetkezett valakivel, aki elvégezte helyette a piszkos munkát.

-Ki gondolta volna? Mitzy elvetemült, való igaz, de ez mégis túlzás, még tőle is. Meg, miért ölte meg Andyt, ha szereti?

-Valószínűleg te lehettél a célpont. Megtaláltuk a helyet, ahonnan lőttek, és ott volt egy közös képetek, amire a fejed mellé ez volt írva: „Nem érdemled meg Andyt, nem érdemled meg az életed. Oldjuk meg ezt a kettőt egyszerre." Csak véletlenül találhattak el rossz embert. Ez nem így volt kitervelve.

-Milyen igazságtalanság! Nekem kellett volna meghalnom!

-Senkinek sem kellett volna meghalnia.

-Valaki más is megsérült a parkból? Ugye nem, mert azt sose bocsátanám meg magamnak.

-Nem, rajtatok kívül szerencsére senki.

-Hála az égnek! Stella, van most ezen kívül megoldatlan ügyetek?

-Igen, ez az. – Mutatott fel egy mappát.

-De hát, itt meg van az elkövető! Akkor miért nem kapjátok el?

-Ez nem olyan egyszerű. Ha odamerészkednénk, azonnal megölné az embereinket.

-Akkor megússza?

-Sajnos igen. De, a világ már csak ilyen. Nem mindenki érheti el, amit akar, és a rosszak sem mindig kapják meg a jogos büntetésüket.

-Ez…ez…ez egyszerűen elfogadhatatlan.

-Az. Mi pont ez ellen harcolunk.

-Nemes egy feladat.

-Köszönöm. Én is így érzem.

-Szerintem én nem is zavarlak tovább, inkább hazaindulok.

-Rendben leszel?

-Igen. Szia!

-Szia, Bloom!


	2. Chapter 2

Miután elhagyta a rendőrséget, nem hazaindult, hanem egy lövöldébe. Ismerte a régi tulajt és a helyet is, ezért tudta, hogy merre kell mennie. A hely igen megváltozott, mióta utoljára itt járt. Belépésével elég nagy feltűnést keltett az ott dolgozók között. Egy fiatal fiú egyből oda is szaladt hozzá.

-Szia! Eltévedtél?

-Nem, dehogy!

-Akkor meg mi járatban vagy itt? Ezt nem azért mondom, mert baj lenne, csak hozzád hasonló lányok nem igazán szoktak idejönni.

-Meg szeretnék tanulni lőni.

-Lőni? Minek kell az neked?

-Ha érdekel, nem olyan régen lőtték le az egyik szerettemet. Nem szeretnék még egy ilyen esetet. -Megtanítanál lőni légy szíves?-Válaszolt immár ingerülten

-Természetesen. Kövess! Itt van egy pisztoly. Ezekben csak vaktöltények vannak, de azért vigyázz velük.

-Rendben.

-Fogd meg a pisztolyt, majd célozz és húzd meg a ravaszt.

-Valahogy így?

-Ez hihetetlen! Elsőre eltaláltad a célt! Neked ösztönös tehetséged van hozzá. Sokaknak még rengeteg gyakorlás után sem sikerül ilyen szépen lőni.

-Köszönöm. Most akkor mit csináljak?

-Gyakorolj még nyugodtan, és ha szükséged van valamire, csak szólj!

-Még egy kérdés!

-Mondd csak!

-Mennyibe fog ez nekem kerülni?

-Semennyibe.-Szólalt meg ekkor a tulaj.-Ismerlek téged, te lány! Apám nagyon szeretett téged. Bár, eléggé megváltoztál azóta, mióta utoljára láttalak.

-Ez igaz.

-Szép felnőtt nő lettél azóta! Bárcsak húsz évvel fiatalabb idősebb lennél, és még egy tizenöt éve találkoztunk volna! Most már feleségem van és gyermekeim.

-Gratulálok! Most komolyra fordítva a szót, mennyibe fog ez nekem kerülni?

-Neked ingyen van, hisz a család barátja vagy már nagyon régóta. Valamint, egy ilyen tehetséget, mint amilyen neked van, ápolni kell!

-Tehetség? Én inkább csak a kezdők szerencséjének mondanám.

-Csakugyan? Ezt le is tesztelhetjük. Látod a célt?

-Természetesen!

-Próbáld meg egymás után tízszer eltalálni.

-Hát, megpróbálhatom.

A lány lőtt és lőtt.

-Minden lövésed teljesen pontos!

-Igen, de…

-Nincs de! Kérlek gyere el minden nap, ez hónapon át, majd szerzünk neked egy fegyvertartási engedélyt, meg na persze fegyvert is!

-Fegyvert? Nekem? Nem igazán szeretnék még ennél is közveszélyesebb lenni!

-Hidd el nekem, ez csak segíthet! De, ha nagyon akarod, egy dolgot még megtehetsz!

-Mit?

-Elmehetsz egy elsősegély-tanfolyamra.

-Ha úgy gondolja.

-Természetesen, nem szoktam viccelni, te lány!

-Most mi legyen?

-Szerintem lőj még néhányat, és majd aztán, ha végeztél, add le a fegyvert, és nyugodtan menj haza. -De, el ne felejts nekem holnap is bejönni!

-Nem felejtek.

Az egy hónap gyorsan letelt. Bloom minden nap munka után ellátogatott Stellához az őrsre, majd lement a lövöldébe. Az idő letelte után Stellával együtt ellátogattak a lövöldébe, mielőtt elmentek volna fegyvertartási engedélyt és fegyvert szerezni. Bloom lövései mindig pontosak voltak, de azóta már megtanult mozgó célpontot is eltalálni, valamint pontosan időzíteni a lövést. Még maga a rendőrnő is elcsodálkozott barátnője tehetségén, ezért végül maga kísérte el fegyverért és a fegyvertartási engedélyt ő maga írta alá. Ezután még bementek egy rövid időre az őrsre.

-Van már gyanúsított?

-Ugyanaz a helyzet, mint egy hónapja. Amíg Mitzy nem tesz vallomást, nem tudjuk elkapni.

-Feltétlen kell az a vallomás?

-Sajnos igen.

-Tudnék valamiben segíteni?

-El tudod intézni, hogy vallomást tegyen?

-Nem valószínű, sajnálom.

-Hát, akkor nem hinném, hogy bármit is tudnál segíteni.

-Sajnálom!

-Tényleg nem a te hibád! Szerintem most már menj, és pihenj egy jót!

-Úgy lesz! Szia!

-Szia!

Bloom azonban más esetekhez hasonlóan, ma sem hazament. Más célja volt. Út közben megállt egy virágárusnál egy szál virágért, azonban csak egy szál vörös rózsa és egy szál fehér liliom volt. Mindkettőt megvette, majd halkan, szinte osonva haladt a temető felé. A temetőben megállt barátja sírjánál, majd ráhelyezte a két szál virágot. Könnyeit ez alkalommal sem tudta visszatartani, s sokáig sírt a sír felett. Miután már az összes könnye elfogyott, összeszedte magát, és hazaindult. Azon az éjszakán megfogadta, hogy megszerzi az igazságot a fiúnak, és minden más ártatlannak. Sokáig fetrengett álmatlanul, azon agyalva, hogy ez hogy lehetséges. A sok álmatlan óra végül meghozta a hatását. Reggelre megvolt a terve.

Először megreggelizett, majd felhívta a főnökét, hogy aznap nem tud bemenni. Reggeli után felkeresett egy ruhaboltot, amit más esetekben nagy ívben elkerült volna. Miután beszerezte a ruhákat, buszra szállt, és leellenőrizte, hogy a kiszemeltje otthon tartózkodik-e. Szerencséjére minden stimmelt. Miután mindezzel végzett, hazament, és felvette az új ruháit, majd beletett egy váltóruhát a táskájába. Hosszú szárú, bőr magassarkú csizmát, fekete nejlonharisnyát, egy farmer kis ruhát és egy rövid ujjú fekete felsőt vett fel. Minderre, hogy ne legyen túl feltűnő, felvett egy sötétbarna kabátot, ami eltakarta a teljes ruháját. Miután felöltözött, figyelmesen és a lehető legkevésbé feltűnően kiosont a félhomályba. Nem akarta bárkinek is a figyelmét magára vonni, ezért egy titkos úton igyekezett a cél felé. Egy utcával a ház előtt leellenőrizte, hogy megvan-e a fegyvere és a hangfelvevője. Ekkor, hogy sehol se hagyjon ujjlenyomatot, felvett egy kesztyűt. Hamarosan el is érte célját, ahol nem igen tartózkodott senki a célpontján kívül. Mielőtt kilépett volna az utcáról, felvette a maszkját, mely az egész arcát eltakarta, majd haját összefogta és felcsatolta. Lassan és magabiztosan lépkedett a ház felé. A ház ajtaja nyitva volt. Minden komplikáció nélkül bejutott a nappaliba, ahol már a kezében volt a fegyver. Tudta, hogy mit kell tennie. Egy pillanatra behunyta szemét, majd megbátorodva így szólt:

-Mit tettél?

-Mi?-riadt fel hirtelen Mitzy

-Azt kérdeztem, hogy mit tettél!

-Először is, ki vagy te?

-Válaszolj a kérdésemre!

-Semmit sem tettem, de, miért kéne nekem válaszolni neked?

-Egy pisztoly elég nyomós érv, mit gondolsz?

-Ne lőj! Elég nyomós érv, de én tényleg nem tettem semmit!

-Valóban? Én nem ezt hallottam! Valamint, ha nem tudnád, mindig a fegyveresnek van igaza!

-Rendben! Bevallok mindent, csak tedd le a fegyvert!

-Most kivételesen nem te parancsolsz! Mondj el mindent!

Ekkor másik kezével elindította a hangfelvevőt.

-Mondj el mindent! Kezdheted!

-Mitzy Delacroix vagyok. 20 éves múltam öt hónapja. A két hónappal ezelőtti lövöldözésről szeretnék most beszámolni. A lövöldözés célpontja Bloom Peters volt, ám helyette a barátját sikerült eltalálni, Andy Moody-t. Az egész oka az volt, hogy féltékeny voltam Bloomra, amiért neki sikerült megszereznie Andyt, akit nem sikerült tőle elcsábítanom, bármennyire is próbálkoztam. A lövöldözést nem én követtem el, hanem egy Xmur nevű bandát bíztam meg a feladattal. Azt, hogy közülük ki követte el a gyilkosságot, azt nem tudom. Ez minden, amit a lövöldözésről tudok.

Ekkor leállította a hangfelvevőt majd ledobta a földre.

-Most már leteheted a fegyvert!

-Letehetem? Azt kötve hiszem!

Ekkor a pisztoly eldördült. Egyetlen lövést adott le, egyenesen Mitzy vállába. Bloom kirohant a házból, majd a ház, mellett gyorsan átöltözött, táskáját áttette egy másik táskába, majd kiengedte a haját. Ezek után visszarohant a házban, és immár saját hangján szólalt meg:

-Mitzy! Jól vagy? Épp a közelben jártam, mikor egy lövést hallottam, és már rohantam is ide! Úristen! Téged eltaláltak!

-Bloom? Egyáltalán nem vagyok jól!

-Máris hívom a mentőket és a rendőrséget!

Ekkor a földön fekvő adatfelvevőre pillantott.

-Ez meg mi?

-Semmi olyan, amihez közöd lenne!

-Rendben! Majd, ha ideérnek a mentők és a rendőrség, akkor majd nekik átadjuk.

Mitzy azonban nem hagyta magát ilyen könnyen és ellenkeni akart.

-Nyugodj le! Szerencsédre nemrég végeztem egy elsősegély-tanfolyamot, tehát el tudlak látni, amíg nem érnek ide a mentők.

Gyorsan ellátta a sebet, amennyire csak tudta, majd várta a mentők érkezését. A mentők és a rendőrség szinte egyszerre érkezett. Mitzyt egyből hordágyra tették, majd elvitték a mentők, míg a rendőrök a házban néztek körül. A hangfelvevőt egyből kiszúrták, majd meghallgatták.

-Ez elegendő bizonyíték lesz ellene a bíróságon. De Bloom, te hogy kerülsz ide?

-Ami azt illeti, eléggé le voltam törve, ezért össze-vissza sétálgattam a városban, és amikor erre jártam, egy lövést hallottam, amire szörnyen megrémültem, és egyből beszaladtam a házba, de akkor már csak Mitzy volt itt.

-Rendben. Valószínűleg nagyon felzaklathatott ez az eset, ezért nyugodtan menj csak haza, és pihend ki magad!

-Köszönöm szépen, már megyek is! Viszlát!


	3. Chapter 3

Ezután immár teljes nyugalomban hazament és lezuhanyzott. A zuhany forró vize igaz égette a bőrét, de most először érezte magát jól Andy halála óta. Miután lezuhanyozott, eszébe jutott egy emlékkép, de ezúttal nem a lövöldözésről. Ezúttal annak az ügynek a kartonja jutott az eszébe, melyet Stella mutatott neki a temetés másnapján. A memóriája igen jó volt, ezért mindent fel tudott idézni, amit az elkövetővel kapcsolatban leírtak. Nagy valószínűséggel az Xmur banda tagja volt, a bűne az volt, hogy fiatal lányokat erőszakolt majd gyilkolt meg. Tizenhárom lánnyal végzett három év alatt. Kegyetlen elkövető, aki sohasem kapja meg a jogos büntetését. Kivéve…kivéve ha ő megadja neki. Egy ember halála oly sok életét jelentené. Ki tudja, hány lánnyal végzett azóta is? Ekkor már elhatározta magát.

Másnap munka után felöltötte előző napi ruháját, ám ez alkalommal nem vitt magával táskát, pisztolyát az övébe tette, melyet a kabát eltakart. Azért, hogy senki se ismerhesse fel, egy fekete napszemüveget is felvett. Ha bárki is ránézett, fel nem ismerte volna a maszk mögött rejtőző lányt. Vörös haja nem látszott ki fejfedője alól, ezzel még inkább tökéletesítve álcáját. A diktafonját szintén magával vitte, hátha hasznát veheti. Hamarosan el is érkezett a házhoz. A kapun sikerült átjutnia, de onnan már annál nehezebb volt a dolga. A hatalmas területen halkan osont, minden búvóhelyet kihasznált. A házba a bejutás szinte lehetetlen lett volna, ha nincs rajta a nyaklánca. A nyaklánca köve gyémántból volt, mellyel könnyen ki tudott vágni egy lyukat az ablakon, amin bejuthatott. A férfit hamar megtalálta a házban, mivel az épp a hálószobában volt. A lány beosont a hálószobába, majd könyörület nélkül, egy lövéssel szíven lőtte a férfit, bár abban igencsak kételkedett, hogy van szíve az áldozatának. Miközben a férfi még haldoklott, elhagyta a házat, elhagyta a környéket. Ezután hazament, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

Másnap, mikor bement Stellához az őrsre, hallotta a lány örömkitörését, mi szerint a gyanúsítottat végre sikerült valamelyest megállítaniuk. Mikor a rendőrnő kiment a teremből, belenézett egy megoldatlan ügy aktájába, ahol újra összetalálkozott az Xmur banda nevével. Meglátásai szerint igen híres banda lehetett, hisz mindenhol az ő nevük szerepelt. Kész csoda volt, hogy még a híradóban nem szóltak egy szót se a bandáról.

Ettől az esettől fogva két hetente egyszer egy új ügyet vett elő, melynek a gyanúsítottját vagy börtönbe juttatta egy hangfelvétellel, vagy rosszabb esetekben megölte. Fél év alatt már sok vér tapadt a kezéhez, és az Xmur banda is eléggé felfigyelt az aktivitására, hisz a legtöbb elkövető összeköttetésben állt valamilyen szinten a bandával. Bloom ez az idő alatt több harci- és önvédelmi tanfolyamot is kijárt, ezzel tökélyre víve harci tudását. Ezen kívül különböző sport tanfolyamokra is járt, melyek megsegítették minden területen.

A következő ügye is teljesen átlagosnak tűnt. Kegyetlen elkövető, köze van a Xmur bandához és a rendőrségnek nem sikerült elkapni eddig. Szokásosan öltözött fel: Hosszú szárú, bőr magassarkú csizma, farmer kis ruha, rajta egy öv, melyben a fegyvere és a diktafonja van és egy rövid ujjú fekete felső. Arcát szokásos maszkjával takarta el, haját fejfedője fedte. Az elkövető házába könnyen bejutott, talán túlságosan is könnyen. A házban lakó férfit egy rúgással leterítette és már vette volna is elő a fegyverét, mikor hátulról egy erős férfikar szorította magához, kinyomva tüdejéből az összes levegőt. Miközben levegőért kapkodott, a férfi egy tűt szúrt a nyakába. Ekkor minden elsötétült előtte, ám utolsó erejével kikapta a tűt a nyakából, és a támadójába szúrta, miközben csizmája sarkával megcélozta a férfi legérzékenyebb tagját.

Mikor felébredt, karjai össze voltak kötözve a háta mögött. Az első, akit megpillantott egy magas, szőke férfi volt. Semmi más tagja nem volt összekötözve, csak kezei, mégsem tudott megmozdulni. Miközben megpróbálta szemével feltérképezni a helyzetét, a férfi tekintetével őt pásztázta.

-Valami baj van?

-Mért lenne?

-Ha nincs semmi bajod, akkor meg miért bámulsz?

-Csak nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen egyszerűen sikerült elkapnom a hírhedt Bloody Lilyt.

-Bloody Lily? Nem keversz össze valakivel?

-Dehogy! Valamint, most is érezni rajtad azt a meghatározó rózsa és liliom illatot.

-Oké, akkor a Lilyt értem, de miért Bloody?

-A rózsa vörös, mint a vér, valamint, mindig csak véres testeket hagysz magad után. Bár, őszintén azok alapján, amiket rólad hallottam, másképp képzeltelek el.

-Valóban? Nem feleltem meg uraságod elképzeléseinek?

-Fejezd be!

-Mit fejezzek be? Talán ártottam neked valamivel?

-Te most komolyan ilyen idióta vagy, vagy csak játszod a hülyét?

-Nem teljesen mindegy az neked? Amúgy is, mit teszel, ha nem fejezem be? Újra elkábítasz? Teszek rá! Akkor be leszek drogozva, és?

-Nem csak olyan szer van nálam, amivel elaltathatlak, vagy lebéníthatlak. Fegyveremmel meg is tudlak ölni.

-Mit érsz el azzal? Nem ölöm meg több embereteket? Nem ütöm többé bele az orrom a dolgaitokba? Nekem mindez semmit sem számít! Ha meghalok, kész, ennyi. Nem fognak keresni az emberek.

-Nincs senkid se?

-Egy barátom van, de ő is el van havazva a munkájával, és maximum egy hónap után venné észre, hogy eltűntem.

-És a pasid?

-Ha lenne pasim, szerinted a bandátokat irtanám? Én őszintén kétlem! Tehát, ha akarsz, ölj meg nyugodtan! Úgy is kíváncsi vagyok, mi van az élet után!

-Rendben, fogd be! Nem akarlak megölni. Pontosabban egyelőre nem. Addig is válaszolnál néhány kérdésemre?

-Miért kellene ezt tennem?

-Figyelj! Egy hétig én felügyellek, és addig el kellene töltenünk valamivel az időnket. Hogy hívnak?

-Bloody Lily.

-Igazából!

-Miért kéne ezt neked tudnod? Maradjak csak előtted Bloody Lily!

-Rendben. Hogy nézel ki?

-Nem látsz a szemedtől? Itt vagyok előtted!

-Maszk takarja az arcodat, hajad sem látszik.

-Hát, ha így van, ennyit látsz belőlem! Mit számít az?

-Tudni akarom, hogy néz ki az a lány, akivel egy hetet együtt töltök.

-Hozzám ne merj érni! Keservesen megbánod!

-Csakugyan? Azok után, hogy milyen könnyen elkaptalak, nem hinném! Most pedig maradj végre nyugton!

-Azt várhatod!

-Úgy látszik, nem csak a kezed kellett volna megkötözni. Bár, így sokkal izgalmasabb lesz! Hajrá!

Ekkor a földön ülő lány mögé lépett, aki teljes testével próbált ellenállni, mindhiába, hisz a férfi magához szorította. Hamarosan sikerült levennie a lány fejfedőjét és kiengednie hosszú, vörös haját.

-Egy vöröske? Érdekes! Kifejezetten érdekes!

-Most már örülsz? Láthatod, hogy, hogy nézek ki.

-Már csak az a maszk zavar, mely eltakarja tündéri pofikádat.

-Honnan tudod, hogy tündéri az arcom? Mi van, ha teljesen torz, és a szemeim alatt vastag karikák húzódnak végig? Biztos akarod látni? Én nem hinném!

-Ha torzan nézel ki, azt szeretném minél előbb megtudni. Ha nem, akkor pedig érdekesen is telhet az elkövetkező egy hét!

-Ha azt akarod, hogy ne harapjak bármibe is, amit felém közelítesz, ajánlom, hogy még egy napig hagyd rajtam a maszkot!

-Nyugi, nyugi! Egy napot még csak kibírok.

-Remélem is! Milyen nap is van ma? Úgy értem, meddig nem voltam eszméletemnél? Valamint, hol vagyok?

-Csak körülbelül három órán át nem voltál magadnál. Azt, hogy hol vagyunk, azt meg várhatod, hogy eláruljam!

-Egyezzünk meg! Te elárulod, hogy hol vagyunk, én pedig válaszolok egy kérdésedre őszintén. -Mondjuk holnap. Mit szólsz hozzá?

-Benne vagyok! Várom már a holnapot Lily!

-Már csak Lilynek szólítasz? Haladás! Ha te így szólítasz, én hogy szólíthatlak?

-Majd megtudod! Addig is mesélj magadról!

-Valószínű, hogy pont a fogva tartómnak mesélek magamról. Kitűnő ötlet!

-Mi mást tehetnél? Ki másnak mesélhetnél magadról?

-Nem mindegy az neked? Te csak hét napig őrzöl engem, semmi több sincs köztünk!

-Rendben lángocska! Nem tudtam, hogy nem csak a hajad ilyen vad, hanem a szavaid is égetnek.

-Nagyon vicces! Hány óra van?

-Miért érdekel az téged?

-Csak szeretném magamat időben behatárolni.

-Kilenc óra van. Megfelel?

-Miért ne felelne meg?

-Neked semmi sem felel meg eddigi észrevételeim szerint.

-Akkor meg miért nem hagysz itt és zárod be az ajtót? Egy zárt ajtón nem tudnék átjutni, nem igaz?

-Te csak szeretnéd, hogy magadra hagyjalak. Nem hagylak egyedül!

-Jajj, de jó lesz az elkövetkező hetem! Végig egy olyan férfivel lehetek, akit csak az érdekel, hogy ki lehetek valójában.

-Nincs igazad! Az is érdekel, hogy még kihúzd egy hétig. Ezért praktikus lenne valamit enned is.

-Tényleg? Én erre nem is gondoltam volna!

-Nem hagyhatlak itt egyedül. Kivéve, ha… ha nem vagy eszméletednél. Mivel most befolyásolni tudod a dolgokat, hogy döntesz? Hogy veszed be az altatót.

-Szívesen kiiszom a fiola tartalmát, csak add ide! Mennyit kell belőle innom?

-Amennyi csak az üvegcsében maradt.

A lány egy húzásra kiitta az üveg teljes tartalmát.

-Rendben. Mire felébredsz, már itt is leszek! Viszlát!

-Viszont!


	4. Chapter 4

Mikor a lány magához tért, a férfi karjaiban és egy egészen más szobában találta magát. Mikor a férfi a szemeibe nézett, furcsa érzés fogta el, melyet az előtt csak nagyon régen, vagy talán sohasem érzett. Mikor erre rájött, ijedten kilökte magát a férfi karjaiból, egyenesen földre.

– Hé! Ez meg mire volt jó?

– Nem mindegy? Egyáltalán, hogy kerültem ide?

– A földre vagy a szobára értetted? A földre úgy, hogy kirúgtad magad a kezeim közül, ebbe a szobába pedig úgy, hogy idehoztalak.

– Miért voltam a karjaidba? Hiszen, ha át akartál hozni, egyszerűen fel is ébreszthettél volna.

– Téged soha sem vittek be a szüleid a házban, miután elaludtál a kocsiban, és nem akartak felébreszteni? Legközelebb akkor fel foglak ébreszteni! Most pedig itt az ennivalód, egyél!

Tolt ekkor a lány elé egy tálcár, melyen egy tányér leves és egy szelet rántott hús volt rizzsel.

– Köszönöm.

– Remélem elég tápláló, és kibírod vele egy darabig.

– Egy darabig? Szerintem ezzel teljesen tele leszek vele.

Miután megette az ennivalóját, sokáig csak egymással szemben ültek, egymás szemébe nézve. A lányt egyre inkább magával vonta a furcsa érzés, s szemét bárhogy próbálta, nem tudta levenni a férfi szeméről. A csöndet sokáig egyikük sem törte meg, míg végül a férfi megszólalt:

– Ideje lenne lefeküdnöd! Késő van már! Holnap pedig dolgunk van.

– Rendben! Hova?

– Az az ágy megfelel?

– Úgy sincs más lehetőségem. Te akkor hova fekszel?

– Én nem fekszem le, hisz látod, hogy csak egy ágy van ebben a szobában. Bár, feküdhetnék melléd is, és akkor még inkább szemmel tudnálak tartani, magamhoz igazán közel.

– De hozzám ne érj! Egy rossz mozdulat és én rúgok, ütök.

– Akkor meg mi lesz? Tudtommal erősebb vagyok, nekem van fegyverem, tehát neked egy szavad sem lehet!

– Azt várhatod, hogy nekem egy szavam se legyen!

– Tőlem akár egész éjszaka is beszélhetsz, ha holnapra normális állapotba hozod magad.

– Miért kell ezt tennem?

– Majd meglátod! Most pedig aludj!

A lány lefeküdt az ágyra, majd egy idő után a férfi is melléfeküdt. A lány sokáig nem szólt egy szót sem és a férfi azt hitte, hogy már alszik amikor halk sírást hallott maga mellől. Mivel a lány azt hitte, hogy a mellette fekvő férfi alszik, hagyta, hogy könnyei végigfussanak arcán, de arra nem számított, hogy a férfi pont őt nézi. Minden szomorúságát kiengedte könnyeivel együtt. Nem értette, hogy, hogy tudott annyira megváltozni az elmúlt kilenc hónapban, még mindig nem tudta felfogni szerelme halálát és egyszerűen nem értette, hogy másnak miért van meg mindene, amire csak vágyik, míg neki senkije és semmije sincs. Rájött, hogy semmi értelme sincs az életének. Egyszerűen nem bírta tovább. Miközben a könnyei már marták arcbőrét, a férfi karjai finoman rákulcsolódtak testére, majd a férfi magához húzta a lányt. A lány ezúttal sem tudott kijutni a férfi karjaiból, ám ezúttal a férfi nem szorította erősen. Ennek más oka volt. A lány most már nem nem tudott, hanem nem akart kiszabadulni az ölelésből, hisz az erős karok között biztonságban érezte magát. A férfi karjaiban úgy érezte, hogy végre nincs egyedül. Ennyit számít egy ölelés? Neki igen, s az erős karok között hamarosan álom szállt szemeire.

* * *

><p>Remélem tetszik mindenkinek! Kérem, hogy aki olvassa, írjon véleményt! Nagyon fontos lenne nekem! Köszönöm!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Mikor felkelt, a férfi már nem feküdt mellette. A férfi karjai már nem ölelték, s a lány még remélni se merte, hogy újra ölelni fogják. Helyette egy vékony takaró fedte a lány egész testét, mely azonban elég meleg volt ahhoz, hogy ne hagyja kihűlni a lány testét. Kékeszöld szemeivel átkutatta a szobát, majd a szoba egyik sarkában megtalálta azt, akit keresett. A férfi ott állt, és az ébredező lányt figyelte. Mikor a lány kikászálódott az ágyból, egy adag ruhát nyújtott felé.

– Ez meg minek? Van saját ruhám is, tudtommal.

– Azért gondolom, hogy nem szeretnél mindennap ugyanabban a ruhádban lenni.

– Kösz!

– Most pedig öltözz át!

– Hol? Mert, hogy itt nem fogok, annyit garantálok neked!

– Akkor kövess!

A lány ezután szótlanul követte egészen addig, amíg egy ajtó elé nem értek, amit a férfi kinyitott.

– Itt át tudsz öltözni, és össze tudod magad szedni.

– Miért is van minderre szükség?

– Majd megtudod, de most csak öltözz!

– Rendben, legyen ahogy csak kívánod!

– Végre!

Miután a lány belépett a szobába, alaposabban körülnézett. A szoba egy átlagos fürdőszoba volt. A mosdókagyló felett azonban volt egy szekrény, mely egy kevés sminket tartalmazott. Miután a férfi rázárta kívülről az ajtót, megvizsgálta a ruhakupacot, amit kapott. Egy sötétlila csipkémeltartóból, egy sötétlila lepkékkel díszített lila rövid ujjú pólóból, egy kék színű kis mellényből, egy sötétkék cicanadrágból, egy térdig érő világoskék csizmából és pár kiegészítőből állt. Ezek alapján a lány jogosan feltételezhette, hogy nem a férfi állította össze ruházatát, hacsaknem kivételesen jó stílusérzékkel rendelkezett. Még mielőtt hozzáfogott volna az öltözködésnek, levette az arcát fedő fekete maszkot. Ekkor látta meg az elrablása után először az arcát. Szemei pirosak voltak, a sok könnytől, mely szemét elhagyta. Hogy valamelyest jobban nézzen ki, a tükör alatt talált alapozóval eltüntette a sírás nyomait. Ezek után magára vette a ruhákat, ügyelve, hogy semmi se álljon másképpen, mint ahogy kéne. Felöltözés után felvette a lila gyöngyös nyakláncot, a kék karkötőt a bal kezére, egy rózsaszín karpántot és a sötétkék kesztyűt a jobb kezére, majd kötött egy copfot feje bal oldalára. Végül feltette arcára a kihagyhatatlan arcmaszkot, majd kikopogott.

A férfi egyből ajtót nyitott a lánynak, ám ő maga sem gondolta volna, hogy annyira lenyűgözően fog kinézni. Hosszú percekig csak őt nézte, míg a lány a szemkontaktust próbálta keresni. Végül a férfi reagált először. Nyúlni akart a lány arca felé, ám ekkor a lány elkapta karját, melyet ő kis nehézség árán egyből ki is szabadított.

– A maszk marad! Egy ujjal se érj hozzá!

– Akkor vedd le te!

– Minek?

– Mivel nem hinném, hogy az ismerőseid mindig maszkban látnának.

– Mi közük van nekik ehhez?

– Mondtam már, hogy ma fontos dolgunk van. Pontosabban neked. El kell intézned, hogy senki se figyeljen fel az eltűnésedre, hogy senki se jelentse.

– Rendben. Te ugye nem fogsz elkísérni?

– Nem, majd saját utadra engedlek! Hát, persze, hogy elkísérlek, nekem ez a dolgom. Most pedig kövess, és majd elég lesz csak a kocsiban levenned a maszkod!

– Úgy se lehetne semmilyen ellenvetésem se.

– Végre belátod.

Ekkor a férfi megfogta a lány csuklóját, majd rohamos tempóban elkezdett haladni ki az épületből, a hátsó parkolón át egészen egy fekete kocsiig.

– Szállj be!

– Szállok.

Miután beültek a kocsiba, a férfi egyből figyelmeztette a lányt ígéretére.

– Maszk!

– Veszem le!

– Addig nem indulunk el, úgyhogy gyorsan.

Miután a lány levette az arcát fedő maszkot, már teljesen elveszettnek érezte magát. Többé már nem volt rejtett kiléte, aki hallott a parkban történt lövöldözésről, az egyből fel is ismerhette.

– Elégedett vagy a látvánnyal?

– Még jó hogy! Valamint igazam volt, megint. De, térjünk vissza a feladatunkhoz! Hova kell először menni?

– A rendőrségre.

– Komolyan kérdeztem!

– Én meg komolyan válaszoltam.

– Valószínű, hogy pont a rendőrségre fogunk menni! Ennyi erővel már fel is adhatnám magam.

– Nem ezért gondoltam. A legjobb barátnőm egy rendőr, és ilyenkor szoktunk az őrsön találkozni. Engem ott már megismernek, és, ha rákérdeznek, ki vagy, akkor te csak engem kísérsz. Ilyen egyszerű.

– Ha te mondod.

– Amúgy meg egy-két dolgot tudnod kell rólam. Először is, a nevem Bloom Peters. Egyedül élek, a szüleimet nem ismerem. Stellának azt mondom, hogy te csak egy új munkatársam vagy, és az új munkám miatt költözök csak el. De, tudod mit? Hagyd csak az egész beszélgetést rám, és csak akkor beszélj, ha mondom.

– Bloom Peters?

– Valami baj lenne vele? Nem valami híres név, vagy bármi egyéb, csak egy teljesen átlagos ember teljesen átlagos neve.

– Te lennél az átlagos? A bandánkat sorra irtod, közben pedig egy rendőrrel barátkozol? Te ezt normálisnak tartod?

– Mi számít normálisnak? Mert, valljuk be, te se vagy sokkal jobb! Egy lányra vigyázol, aki a főnökeidnek kell, miközben fogadni mernék, neked is van rendes életed és családod. De, ha én ennyit mondtam, legalább a neved mondd el!

– Sky.

Ezután egészen az érkezésig semelyikük sem szólalt meg. Mikor odaértek, az őrs előtt leparkoltak, majd elindultak be. Útközben az őrség megállította őket.

– Nevet szabadna kérnem?

– Bloom vagyok, Bloom Peters.

– Te vagy az Bloom? Hiányoltunk tegnap. Miért nem jöttél? Most meg mi ez a hacuka?

– Csak egy enyhe stílusváltás. Amúgy Stella bent van?

– Persze. Szóljak neki?

– Ha már úgy is mész hozzá. Ne tagadd le, hogy mész hozzá, tudom mi folyik köztetek.

– Rendben, akkor szólok neki. De, te ezt inkább még ne hangoztasd, még nem hivatalos.

– Nem fogom! Köszi Brandon!

– Szívesen Bloom, máskor is!

Miután elhagyták az őrt, Sky így szólt Bloomhoz:

– Ez meg milyen idióta volt?

– Csak Stella pasija. Kb. fél éve jöttek össze. Azóta persze már hívás nélkül is jöhetek az őrsre, ha nem kotyogom el a főnökeiknek, mivel, itt enyhén szólva tiltják a munkatárs-munkatárs kapcsolatot.

Időközben elértek egy szobához, ami közepén egy nagy asztal állt, tele akták rengetegével. Szerencséjükre a szoba tulajdonosát az asztal fölé görnyedve meg is találták.

– Szia, Stella!

– Bloom! Öröm látni téged! Hogyhogy benéztél?

– Régen láttalak már, és gondoltam, hogy beugrok.

– Jól tetted! Amúgy meg hogy vagy? Hogy bírod?

– Eltelt kilenc hónap. Azt mondják, ennyi idő alatt beforrnak a sebek, de, minél több idő telik el, annál jobban hiányzik. Mit tehetnék ez ellen? Semmit se! Szerencsére Mitzy a megérdemelt helyét tölti be.

– Mit a női börtön egyik rabja? Egyet kell értenem veled.

– Amúgy meg van még egy ok, amiért idejöttem.

– Ki vele!

– Kaptam egy új állást, csak az a baj, hogy túl messze van innen a munkahelyem, ezért el kell utaznom, eddig még bizonytalan időre, de, ha tényleg megkapom az állást, akkor el is fogok költözni.

– Gratulálok! Ilyen szerencsét! Amúgy meg, ki ez a srác?

– Ő az új munkatársam, ő lesz a partnerem. Ő már régebben dolgozik a cégnél, ezért ő vezet be a munkába. Stella, ez itt Sky, Sky, ez Stella.

– Örvendek, Stella!

– Szintén. Bloom, mit ne mondjak, szerencséd van. Egy tipikus szőke herceg. Kék szemek, kisportolt test, szőke haj! Már csak egy fehér ló kell!

– Nagyon vicces! De, sajnos a jelleme nem igazán hasonlít egy szőke hercegére.

– Kár, pedig a külsője! Eldobom az agyam!

– Azt azért ne! Hogy fogod akkor úgy elfogni a bűnözőket?

– Hát, a 75%-uk olyan idióta, hogy nem is kell agy az elfogásukhoz, csak puszta figyelem.

– És, mi van a maradék 25%-kal?

– Azokat meg elintézi Bloody Lily.

– Ki?

– Egy ismeretlen elkövető, valószínűleg nő. Legalábbis az elítéltek mindig így hívják. Bloody Lily. Gyakran azt is hozzáteszik, hogy amilyen erős, ravasz és okos, annyira elbűvölő és gyönyörű. Bár, vannak olyanok, akik már nem nyilatkoznak, hisz őket megöli. Persze, ezeknek az embereknek sosincs senkijük se, aki siratná őket. Amúgy meg egyáltalán nem kegyetlen, az áldozataival mindig egy lövéssel végez, ha végezni akar, ha csak azt akarja, hogy szenvedjenek, akkor pedig egy épphogy nem halálos lövést ad le. Ő egyszerűen profi!

– És ez egy nő? Egy nő képes ilyeneket csinálni? Ez elképesztő! Érdekes, hogy nem egy férfi akadályozza meg a kegyetlen bűnözőket. – ekkor a férfi a karjára nézett – Nekem azonban most mennem kell! Majd, ha visszajövök, persze, ha egyáltalán visszajövök, akkor majd látjuk egymást.

– Rendben! Vigyázz magadra! Valamint, sok sikert a mai nap túléléséhez, tudom, hogy nehéz, de ne add fel!

– Nem fogom! Viszlát Stella!

– Szia Bloom!

* * *

><p>Remélem tetszik mindenkinek! Kérem, hogy aki olvassa, írjon véleményt! Nagyon fontos lenne nekem! Köszönöm!<p> 


End file.
